Devices incorporating phase change materials, e.g., chalcogenide materials, such as for example switches and storage elements, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, devices incorporating phase change materials may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Factors that a system designer may consider in determining whether and how to incorporate phase change materials for a particular application may include, physical size, storage density, scalability, operating voltages and currents, read/write speed, read/write throughput, transmission rate, and/or power consumption, for example. Other example factors that may be of interest to a system designer include cost of manufacture, and/or ease of manufacture.